Pokemon can be lovers too!
by ShaydeStar
Summary: White is missing N since he left. Her pokemon Zorua attempts to comfort her. What will happen? Read to find out


White's eyes roamed the room lazily. Her room was silent, even her breathing was soft. The TV was on showing a black screen, the wii had long stopped working. Her eyes fluttered shut as she thought of the green haired boy she had once known.

She knew his eyes, his hair, his looks like the back of her hand. Yearning to hear his voice again she had been three years since she had beaten him in the 'final battle' as he had called it. After that he left, going who knows where. She visited the castle often but he never came back. She knew it was hopeless. He was somewhere else falling for another girl, having another life outside of the Unova region. She crept out of her bed, and down the stairs.

She was already a quiet girl, since he left she'd barely spoken. She didn't have anyone to talk to anyways. Cheren had left to conquer his quest to become the champion trainer; Bianca had stayed in Nimbasa City to be Elesa's bodyguard. As she made it to the bottom step her mom walked towards her, looking at her worriedly.  
"White…" White just shook her head; her mom didn't understand why she had become so distant. Her mom only knew him as an enemy, someone her daughter defeated, that was it. Her mom sighed, "At least eat something…" White nodded and walked into the dining room sitting in one of the chairs. Her mother came in a few minutes later with a bowl full of berries. White nibbled at it, the berries burst with juicy flavors in her mouth, it always put her in a good mood, even today.  
She managed a small smile as she continued to eat. She finished eating the berries and stood up. She took out one of her pokeballs and let out her Zorua. Zorua yipped happily and sniffed the air. He looked over at White and ran towards her. White kneeled down and picked up Zorua scratching his head. "How have ya been boy?" She asked him softly. Zorua replied by whimpering softly. White nodded.  
Holding Zorua tight she left her house and called out Zekrom. She hopped on Zekrom and held on tight with one hand, the other was busy holding Zorua. Zekrom flew White all the way to Nimbasa city. She landed and sent Zekrom back in its pokeball. She placed Zorua on the floor who protested. White giggled, she began walking to Elesa's gym. As she was about to enter she heard her name.  
"White! Is that you?" White whipped her head around to see her friend Martin. She smiled softly.  
"Martin?"  
He laughed. "What you don't remember me?"  
"Of course I do! So how's your family?"  
He paused. "My family is pretty good, though it gets quite annoying, they don't like me coming over to Nimbasa that much…"  
White looked at him. "Why not? It's a lovely place, and everyone's so kind"  
He grimaced. "Almost everyone…"  
"What do you mean? What happened?" Zorua nudged White's feet trying to get attention, but Martin had her full attention.  
"Just this girl…it's not that she's cruel or anything, it's just that, she's become my amazing friend over a year, and then she just stopped coming to Nimbasa. My family thinks its unhealthy to still come here hoping to find her, even though I had given up hope of seeing her again, I still came here every chance I could hoping to see her, and then one day…I found her."  
White cocked her head. "Then why don't your parents want you coming here?"  
"Simple, they haven't found out she's back, she just came back today" He smiled nervously. Zorua growled at him and began barking until White gave him a glare.  
"You mean me?" He nodded avoiding eye contact. She smiled softly.  
"Sorry I haven't been here lately, I've been a bit…" she couldn't see busy could she? She remembered all those endless hours gazing at the wall, losing herself in her memories. "…I haven't been in the best state of mind you could say."  
He nodded. "Its fine I just at first thought you were ignoring me"  
"Now why in the world would I do that? You are one of my closest friends." It was true she didn't have that many friends to begin with, growing up in a small town she was only able to befriend Bianca and Cheren. Coming to Nimbasa she'd met great friends, still not that many, Martin was one of the ones she had met. She could have sworn she saw the smallest blush form on his face.  
"T-thanks White" She grinned.  
"No problem" Zorua angrily pawed at her shoe. She laughed, realizing this was the happiest she'd been since he'd left. She picked up Zorua and he gave a wolfish grin, yipping happily. Martin stared at Zorua strangely.  
"I-is that the rare Zorua?" White nodded.  
"One of the best Zorua's I may add." Zorua beamed proudly.  
Martin grinned, "Way to go White, you always have the coolest pokemon!"  
She blushed softly "Your just saying that." She could have sworn Zorua gave her glare. He began to wriggle, so she set him down. "I think I might of upset him."  
Martin looked at Zorua. "Poor guy…."  
White hit him lightly on the back of the head laughing. "I wasn't that mean you idiot!" Martin grinned.  
"I guess so…" White heard the familiar beeping sound. She looked at her Xtranseiver but it wasn't ringing, she looked over at Martin who was talking to someone on his Xtranseiver.  
"Yes! She was here! I told you she would eventually come." White blushed again. Zorua huffed down at her feet. "Yes mom, I think I'm going to ask today, when the times right…" A few minutes afterward he hung up.  
"What was that all about?" White asked.  
"My mom, I had to convince her you were actually here!" He laughed nervously.  
"Martin? Are you ok?" He jumped and nodded.  
"H-hey White?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would it b-be possible for us to…be with each other?"

He was a great guy, but she didn't think they were compatible. "Martin…I'm sorry but I only think of you as a friend…"  
"S-so you're not single?"  
"N-no…I am…"  
"Then…I could still steal your heart right?" White shook her head.  
"You can't steal what's already been lost, now can you?"  
He paused, obviously down, "Lost? Well where is it?"  
"If I knew it wouldn't be lost now would it?" He shook his head softly.  
"Still friend's right?" White asked.  
Martin nodded, "I wouldn't lose this for anything" He grinned cheekily. Martin looked at his watch "D-damn it's already that late? I'm sorry White but I have to go" She nodded softly. He walked over to her for a goodbye hug, as they were about to touch Martin was flown backwards. White ran over to him.  
"Martin! Are you ok?"  
He groaned, "Feel like a million bucks, the hell was that?"  
White looked over to see a growling Zorua who bounded over to them and nudged White's hand, almost asking to go. "Zorua…did you do this?" Zorua stayed quiet as Martin got up. "Martin, I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine…" His voice had an edge to it she'd never heard before. "Next time we meet though keep him in his pokeball." With that Martin left.  
White flicked Zorua's nose softly. "Bad Zorua" She whispered standing up. Zorua whined wanting to be held but White shook her head. Zorua turned into a Scraggy. White looked at him oddly. Zorua shook his lizardy head and transformed into a snivy. White was confused. She looked as Zorua shook its head then transformed again, there stood in front of her a man about her age maybe a few years older, with long green hair, soft green eyes and a childish grin.  
Her knees felt weak. For a moment she forgot it was an illusion, for just a moment she began running to him embracing him in a hug. Then she remembered, this wasn't him, this was her Zorua. She tried to pull away but her Zorua held her tightly. "Zorua….let me go." She could feel his grip releasing and she could feel him pull away. She fought every nerve in her body to run back to him, crying and asking where he'd been all this time. "N…." White muttered under her breath.  
Her Zorua looked at her; he looked just like the one she'd fallen for did. The guy she fell for, he went by the name N, but he might as well just be a dream. Looking at her Zorua was hard right now; she looked down fighting back tears. Why was Zorua being so cruel to her!? She felt someone place her hand in their own.  
She looked up to see her Zorua holding her hand. She leaned into him not caring that it wasn't really him, in fact she almost truly forgot it wasn't him, maybe this illusion wouldn't be so bad. She smiled burying her face in his shirt. "Where have you been?" She asks. He only replied by breathing softly and holding her. She pulled away and called out Zekrom.  
"Wanna come over to my place?" Zorua nodded and hopped on Zekrom after her. They flew back to her home town. Once they landed Zekrom went back into the pokeball. She opened her door to see her mom staring at the TV obviously deep in thought. White snuck upstairs to her room with Zorua following her. They sat down on her bed after she shut the door.  
"I've missed you so much, so much stuff has happened since you were gone…for starters now I'm 17, which means your 19!" White grinned. "It's been so long, where have you been?" She met Zorua's eyes and she found herself watching as he leaned in, she noticed how his lips parted, she stayed put unsure what to do, until she found his lips on hers. Her eyes widened. This was her first kiss, she reeled away staring at him shocked.  
"Zorua, whats the meaning of this?" He looked at her calmly, she could have sworn he was smirking. This was her pokemon for goodness sake, she couldn't be falling for him. No, she wasn't falling for him, she was falling for the illusion of N. "Zorua, don't do this." Zorua pulled her close to him, she wriggled a bit, it almost seemed like Zorua wanted her to fight back. Zorua nuzzled close to her before laying down, with her cuddling him.  
She wanted to fight back, to move away, but knowing this was the closest she'd ever get to N again kept her in place.  
"White? Are you talking to someone up here?" She heard her mothers voice, it was coming from outside her door. White tensed but that only made Zorua grin.  
"…No mom…" There was silence.  
"May I come in then?"  
Thinking quickly White shouted, "No mom! I'm changing!"  
"Honey, what could possibly compel you to change at this hour? Perhaps you have a date?"  
"Y-yes that's it! I have a date!"  
"Well then you obviously need my opinion on your outfit! I'm coming in!" Her mother opened the door to see White cuddling with a Zorua. "Honey, your not changing at all..."  
"I was asking my Zorua's opinion if I should go or not." Her mom gave her a questioning look.  
"Your hiding something White, care to tell me what it is?"  
White shook her head. "Im not hiding anything mom."  
"You know I'll find out either way right? Might as well just fess up now." Her mom wouldn't find out this one though, White was sure of it.  
"I promise you mom, theres nothing im hiding."  
"White…what happened to you? I remember when you were 13 when you left, you came back so proud that you beat that horrible man N at only 14, but even then you had no gleam in your eye, in fact your eyes looked dead…ever since that day, for three years you've been down, silent, like a walking corpse…ive never bothered asking, hoping you would tell me, or maybe smile and be part of the living world again…what happened to the White I used to know?"  
White paused, she couldn't possibly tell her mom of the feelings she had for N, she'd only talked to Zorua about that. "…Someone….someone stole that White…so I'm looking for that person to get her back…"  
Her mom looked at her. "Does…does this mean your in love with someone? Who?"  
White grimaced she honestly could not tell her mother about falling for N. "its….i-its nobody mom…"  
Her mom sighed, "You never tell me anything anymore…." White didn't reply, she only looked at her wall solemnly. Perhaps he would come back, maybe then her Zorua wouldn't torture her the way he did now. Her mom sighed leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
White shivered knowing what would happen, Zorua would transform back into N and she would be flustered again. Soon she felt hands embrace her, she looked up to see N's smiling face. Oh, how she wished he was really here. She felt Zorua's lips on her forhead. She lay there quietly for sometime in this position with Zorua until she stood up.  
She went to her closet and pulled out a short black dress, with frills on the end. "Well I guess I have to get ready for my 'date'." Zorua snorted which was probably some type of Pokemon laughter. She pulled out her Xtranseiver and called Cheren hoping he'd answer. On the other side of the receiver she heard a deeper voice then she'd recognized.  
"Hello?" The voice asked.  
"C-Cheren?"  
"Yeah…who is this?"  
Her face fell. "Its only been three years…"  
"….White?"  
She grinned. "The one and only." She couldn't have looked that different, Cheren looked almost the same, he had the slightest forming of a beard, other then that it was the Cheren she knew.  
He grinned, "How ya been?"  
"Great." She lied. "I need a favor"  
"Yeah sure what is it?"  
"I need you to take me on a date."  
"Woah there a bit straight foreword aren't we?"  
"I told my mom I had a date, so she'd think I'd have a life, but I have no one to go with, will you please take me?"  
Cheren grinned. "Sure, I'll be over shortly just have to fly to Nuvema Town, go to my house, get dressed, then I'll be over, pick you up 'round eight ok?"  
"Ok" She hung up and grinned. Though she told a few white lies to him, he was helping her insanely. Zorua huffed behind her still in N form. She looked at him. "What? Don't tell me your jealous…" He looked away pouting.  
"Ummm Zorua?" He looked at her sharply, making her flinch. "Don't look ok?" He nodded and turned round, once his back was completely facing her she started to undress. She put on the black dress with black leggings underneath, placing on black vans she looked at Zorua. "You can look now." Zorua turned around and his face lit up, he clapped softly causing White to blush.  
She walked to the upstairs bathroom and carefully put her hair down. She brushed it until it had a silky feel. She put on mascara and eyeliner, adding some lip gloss and a few touch ups to her face. She walked downstairs and her mother gaped at her.  
"You really have a date tonight?"  
White nodded. "I told you."  
Her mother grinned, "So whos this boy?"  
White quickly lied "Ive been into him for awhile, he's really nice, the second he asked me on a date I immediately said yes."  
Her mother beamed. "I'm so proud…" A few seconds later Zorua came bounding down the stairs. "Are you taking him on the date?" White was about to nod, but then she remembered what he did to Martin.  
"Maybe…if he behaves." She shot him a glare. Zorua growled quietly.  
Her mom laughed, "I'm sure he will." If only she knew. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be your date, I'll get it!" Her mom almost jumped out of her seat and bolted to the door. She opened the door, "Hi I'm White's mother, it's a plesu- Cheren?" Her mom was confused, White walked up and gave Cheren a thumbs up before looking at her mom.  
"This is my date mom." Her mom looked bewildered, it was obvious she didn't expect it to be Cheren.  
"Are you ready White?" Cheren asked smiling sweetly. White nodded and walked outside with Zorua at her feet. Her mom shut the door after waving.  
"Thank you so much Cheren, your like, a life saver"  
Cheren laughed, "Glad to help, you look nice by the way."  
White blushed, "You too."  
"So…where is this date?"  
White laughed. "Hmm…I'd say a Ferris Wheel ride would be nice, don't you think?" Cheren nodded. White called out her Zekrom.  
"Aww, I could have gotten the transportation just fine ya know." Cheren pouted.  
White giggled, "Better to ride in style though, true?" Cheren nodded. They hopped onto Zekrom, with White in the back hugging Cheren's waist. Zorua transformed into an Unfezant, and flew next to them. As the landed in Nimbasa City, Zekrom went back inside his pokeball. Zorua landed next to them and transformed back.  
Cheren led White to the Ferris Wheel and payed for the tickets. White walked onto the Ferris Wheel with Cheren. It was a very peaceful experience, even if Zorua was there. They talked about all kinds of things including, Pokemon, economics, even how Cheren was doing to become the champion. Cheren explained he was doing great, beating the Elite Four was no problem the only problem was he needed to bring enough potions and revives so he could beat Alder.  
As they were talking White accidently spoke of N, forcing her to explain her feelings for him and the state of mind she'd been in for the past three years, she left out the fact that Zorua had been transforming into N lately.  
Cheren sighed, "So that was the reason…I tried calling your Xtranseiver a few times over the years but it was always off, I sometimes went by your house but it was always your mom who answered, she was so worried about you it made me scared, but it seems your getting over him now…"  
She knew a part of her wanted to believe that but she knew deep down inside the feelings were still there, they were just being suppressed, as if White was trying to forget about them, the thought always crossed her mind, how could he have down this to her? Though its true he probably didn't know how she felt it was still cruel to her, though N probably thought nothing of it.  
White smiled softly "I want to get over him so much, but I worry that may be impossible."  
Cheren frowned, "What did you see in him? I understand he was a good looking guy, but honestly that was about it…"  
White thought for a moment. "He was a great guy, he was definitely sheltered from the world, and he only knew a world of Pokemon, and yea he may have known nothing of the real world, that is true, but he was an amazing guy, he might have been an enemy but I know I considered him as a friend, and he said before he wanted to become friends with me, but…I'm not sure if he ever thought of me as a friend."  
White remembered the day when he left, he had flown away, that night when she had returned home there was a knocking on her window, she opened it to see N sitting there on his pokemon as it was floating right outside her window.  
He smiled at her kindly and had said, "I'm leaving now for the Kanto region, I do not know when I will be back, but when I return I promise to see you…" He grinned childishly, "Cause you see we're friends!" He gave her a nod and flew away. White had shut her window right afterwards and sat in bed thinking about it until her thoughts lulled her to sleep. Even today White wasn't sure if that had really happened or if that was one of her haunting dreams that were so kind to her, until she woke up.  
"White?" Cheren brought her back from her thoughts. "Don't think to much of it, I'm sure youll find a better guy someday…" White smiled grimly, two people flashed through her head when e said that, N and Zorua's illusion of N. She knew she loved N, but was it possible she could fall for her Zorua, only because of its ability to transform into N?  
The Ferris Wheel ride ended close to ten, as White stepped out she grinned. "Thank you so much Cheren, the 'date' was amazing."  
Cheren grinned, "I'm glad you think so."  
Zorua was at White's feet whining. "What do ya want boy?" Zorua pawed the air.  
Cheren smiled, "I thinkits time to go home, bad people come out around this time…" Cheren called out his pokemon.  
"Where you going?" White asked.  
"Back to the Pokemon league, if there tired at the moment it's the perfect time to go against them."  
"Good luck." White said laughing. She waved bye to Cheren and called out Zekrom, flying back to Nuvema Town. Zorua transformed back into and Unfezant. When they landed, Zekrom went back into the pokeball. White opened the door as her and 'Unfezant' walked in.  
Her mom jumped in front of her, "How was the date?"  
White grinned. "It was awesome." 'Unfezant' switched back to Zorua form and yipped happily.  
"Now where is the boy?" Her mom asked.  
"He's flying to the pokemon league, in attempt to beat Alder yet again." White stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed."  
"Alright honey, tell me all the details in the morning."  
White smiled, "I will." With that she made her way up the stairs. She entered the bathroom, thoroughly scrubbing the makeup off of her face. She walked to her room and changed into her Pajamas. Zorua bounded into the room and layed in his bed. White walked over and turned off the light. She made her way towards her bed and slipped in it. She felt arms wrap around her waist hugging her softly as she entered the world of dreams.

**AN: Oh god . I don't know if this story is good or what… it's a pretty erotic pokemon story isn't it? I cant wait for chapter 2 xD if I ever get to it. :P Maybe if this gets popular enough I'll make a second chapter…sorry if the characters seem a bit OC-ish . I tried. For those who don't know (because I know there are some xD) White is the girl you play in Pokemon Black and White, Black is the boy, I might add Black in the story later. Anyways please leave a review of ways I can improve! :3**


End file.
